Switches and things
by Son or Daughter of Mom or Dad
Summary: It all started with a single mission...little did they realize it ws soon going to be something much more. Laven LavixAllen KandaxLenalee


Sorry if you hate this story…thank you for reading if it wouldn't trouble you too much…review please…I'd appreciate it. It may be a tad fast or slow…maybe bit OOC…eh.

1-bean paste

2-sweet dumplings

3-Bean sprout

4-Rabbit, Hare, Bunny, ect.

5-_ Oozuchi Kozuchi, shin, shin, shin! _big hammer little hammer grow, grow, grow!

Chapter One- The Mission

"Hey Jerry…I'll take six ham and cheese omelet's, two bowels of _miso(1)_, two plates of fifteen layer pancakes, sixty-two slices of bacon-turkey if you have any, ten pork buns, thirty-six devilled eggs, and one hundred twenty-eight skewers of _dango(2)_ please." The white haired exorcist asked happily

Jerry smiled and seemed completely unaffected by the oversized order "Anything to Drink Hun?"

Allen smiled and said "Water's fine…thanks."

Jerry nodded and said "Get right on it hun."

Allen nodded smiling and took a seat at a table.

"Hey _Moyashi(3)_!"

Allen turned and smiled at his best friend "Hey _Usagi(4)_."

The red-head chuckled "Eating breakfast?"

Allen smiled cheerfully and nodded saying "Yup…what are you doing here?"

Lavi rolled his eyes saying "I'm here to kill you violently and brutally."

Allen nearly fell back in shock "W-what!?"

Lavi's laughter quickly filled the room, Allen glared at the eighteen year old bookman in training and said "Not. Funny…don't scare me like that!"

Lavi's laughter died down to as he cooled off "Of course it is…and fine…sorry."

"Allen…order's up!" Jerry called as he brought out the mammoth sized order

The cursed exorcist smiled in appreciation as the plates were placed on the table in front of him "Thank you Jerry."

The man winked and said "Anytime hunny."

Allen nodded and Jerry left the two alone.

"You know…I've been wondering…with all the food you eat…how do you stay so fit and toned?"

Allen looked up from his mountain and said "Schell I shum uh pawushit pipe."

Lavi looked at him questionably and asked "Come again?"

Allen, swallowing his food, smiled innocently "Well…I am a parasite type…my innocence uses most of my excess energy, so it's only natural."

Lavi nodded and asked "So what are you d-"

"Oi…_Moyashi, Usagi,_ Komui needs you two."

The two turned and saw the Japanese, sword-wielding exorcist glare at them "Hurry up…he has a mission for you."

Lavi smiled and asked "Yuu-chan, are you coming too?"

Kanda's death glare scared even Jerry, but seemed to have little to no affect on Lavi "No…now go!"

Allen smiled "Okay…just let me fini-"

"No, he needs you immediately." The swordsman interrupted

Allen sighed and mumbled "It better be good if it's making me throw away some food."

He trudged away dragging Lavi by the hood.

"So what do you think the mission is?" Lavi asked still being dragged by the younger exorcist

Allen let go of him and said "Walk on your own, and I don't know…although it has to do with innocence."

Lavi smirked, getting up from the ground "Grouchy when you don't get to finish your meal, aren't we?"

"Indeed." Allen proclaimed

Lavi snickered and the two continued into Komui's office.

Lenalee was sitting down in the corner reading one of her famous, not so light, light yaoi novels.

Lavi smirked and asked "Wher-"

"Desk." Lenalee muttered interrupting him

Lavi sighed and walked over to his tower sized amount of clutter "Komui…you in there? Yuu said you needed us?"

"Hmsh oi mmmd oo to oh oof Mshlz, Runz." Komui mumbled, buried under the mounds of paperwork on his desk

Lenalee sighed and walked over to the desk reaching in and lifting her brother out with ease, after dusting him off a bit she told him "Okay…tell them now so I can get back to reading in peace."

Komui nodded and said "I need you boys to go to Marseilles, France; something strange has happened there...and it seems to be innocence…your jobs is to find and retrieve it…but the strange thing is…no akuma, nor Noah have been spotted, and yet the only response we have gotten was that of the finder that stayed behind while the other entered the city."

Allen nodded and said "Okay…we'll leave immediately."

Komui smiled "Okey-dokey…dismissed!"

The two male exorcists bowed before leaving the room.

"So what do you think's going on in France?" Lavi asked with a sigh

Allen shrugged "I dunno…but we'll find out when we're there."

Lavi snickered "Still upset about the food?"

Allen glared at him "Of course I am you bloody oaf…that was three whole plates of food!"

Lavi chuckled "Calm down Tiger…I'll get you as much as you want when we get to Marseilles…kay?"

Allen's face immediately changed from dampen and sullen, to bright and cheery. "Really?" He asked happily

Lavi smiled and nodded, but his smiled quickly changed to a strained one as the fifteen year old exorcist glomped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Allen exclaimed in jubilee

"A-Al…c-can't…breath." Lavi stuttered gasping for breath

Allen gasped and quickly released his prisoner apologizing while Lavi tried to fill his lungs with air.

"So…enthusiastic." Lavi said, finally regaining his breath

Allen blushed "A-Am not!"

Lavi smiled mischievously "Of course you are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"I am NOT!!!"

"Yes you are."

"You know what, can we just get to the canal in peace?" Allen asked in exasperation

Lavi chuckled "Sure, sure."

The two did as they agreed upon and walked in calm silence the rest of the way to the Order's underground canal system.

"Good Afternoon…I am Ivan…I am your finder for this mission." Ivan said as the pair reached the canal

Allen smiled and said "Good Afternoon."

Ivan bowed and the three of them entered the boat.

"So Ivan…where are you from?" Lavi asked

"Russia, originally, but I moved to England when I was twelve." Ivan stated as a matter of factly

Allen smiled "That's good…did you like England?"

Ivan nodded "England is really nice…I really loved it there."

Allen smiled "As did I…why did you leave…unless it's too personal for you."

Ivan smiled "Oh it's no bother…I left for two reasons, one it's because England held nothing for me, two…Arthur was beginning to get on my nerves."

"Arthur?" Lavi asked curious

Ivan nodded "Indeed…he's an old friend."

Allen smiled and asked "Okay…so you said you're originally from Russia?"

Ivan nodded and asked "Something wrong?"

Allen shook his head and asked "No, nothing, is Russia nice?"

Ivan nodded "Of course, especially in winter…to the subject of France okay after we're out of the canal we'll have to ride a train until we reach Auriol, we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Lavi sighed "Fine."

Allen chuckled "Don't forget your promise Lavi."

"I won't." The bookman junior grumbled

Ivan had to restrain his laughter saying "It is a thirteen and a half hour train ride from Hamburg, Germany to Auriol and…roughly twenty-seven and a half kilometers of walking distance, so…about a six hour walk, without breaks…which leaves us with approximately nineteen-hours of constant travel…more if we stop for breaks."

Allen nodded and Lavi sighed, both knew it was going to be a _long_ walk…no matter how you look at it.

////////end\\\\\\\\

Well…review please…thanks…next chapter will hopefully be up by…March 27th 2010. Btw I know Komui's brnch is in Europe…but I have no clue where exactly so it is now in…what is now Helsinki, Finland.


End file.
